


Protein Stomachache

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Desperation, F/M, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: Explicit aftermath of hiking snacks.
Kudos: 24





	Protein Stomachache

They cuddled, watching a poorly selected movie that neither paid much attention to after the first ten minutes. "My stomach feels kinda funky," he commented, pulling his t-shirt off and tossing it to the edge of the bed.

The more he considered it now, it was probably due to the handful after handful of trail mix, the package of teriyaki beef jerky, two energy bars, and multiple Smores he ate during their hiking trip earlier in the day. Damn, he was pretty sure now he recalled seeing the word fiber on those energy bars.

She was soon offering him a belly rub and it was accepted with a bit of hesitation. "I hope you're not getting a stomach bug." 

A moment slipped by before he shook his head. "No... I just feel bloated." Her hands started to roam against his stomach, tracing patterns from his ribs down to the waistband of his boxers. "All that trail mix just sitting in my stomach..." he burped, hiding his mouth with his hand. She continued to masssage him, taking pleasure in how warm and plump his stomach felt under her fingertips.

"That bag was what? A pound? I barely had any. And it's almost gone." She said, still surprised by it.  
"I know. I'll buy some more." He responded, feeling air pockets growing in his belly where she wasn't yet kneading.

"I'm impressed you ate so much of it at once. And those fiber one bars too."   
He felt bad but wished she wasn't in the room as his insides were starting to cramp up in a rather nasty way.  
"Yeah, I feel weighed down. Your touch feels really good though." 

She applied gentle pressure but it was enough to make him clench his muscles. "Are you okay? Is it because you ate too much?"

He replied uncomfortably, "it's mostly turned into flatulence now. I'm trying to just not let it rip."  
Her hands drifted to his lower belly which seemed to only target the need to fart. "Don't let me stop you. I'm here to make you feel better."

"With all the fiber and protein, I don't want to let it out around you." Damn, he felt relaxed by her touch though.  
She paused, her tiny hand now feeling heavy on his swollen belly. "Does this feel good? Me touching you?"  
"It feels real good." It was a quick assurance as he fought a sudden urge to release the clench on his bowels.

Next she rewarded him with a kiss on the neck and resumed rubbing his stomach. "I want to help work it all out of you, baby," she requested in a soft tone. "It feels like you're stuffed. Until you make a trip to the bathroom, you're only going to feel better by letting go a little. Relieve some pressure."

As she snuggled up closer to him, he chuckled awkwardly. "Your hands feel good. I'm trying to hold back here for a couple minutes. Will you keep rubbing?"

She focused again on his lower stomach as it was getting the most reaction. Soon she was running her fingers around his belly button.

He was tired of fighting it now. "I won't lie, I'm about to blow. You've created a monster," he joked as he canted his hips up. "Get ready for this bad boy." PFFFFTTTTT!   
With a groan and some visible effort, he passed gas that smelled like pure meat/ protein.

It stank even through his boxers and his cheeks were red. "That was a good one, babe," she praised him, squeezing his dick print through his underwear.  
"If I keep massaging you, I bet you can let out an even bigger one."

He was already feeling the urge to release again, the first felt so nice. He agreed that her touch was compounding the gas and would most likely make his farts more satisfying. It was so exciting that she was initiating this.

"Definitely. I'm getting gassy. Can I be gross and take my boxers off?" It was a plead.  
She paused but then agreed. Off came his pants and she rolled on top of him, hips grinding against him as her fingers pressed into his stomach.

"It feels so good but I need to-" he started to warn her, but a desperate pressed out, slightly warm as she pressed her wet pussy to his growing erection.

"Oh you needed to all right."   
He met that with a slight laugh. "I still need to. Damn you're making me fart up a storm." Indeed his stomach was hurting from what he held inside.

"Stop fighting it. You ate a lot of trail mix and fiber bars. It's got you all gurgly and gassy. Nothing to be ashamed of." As she stroked his heavy laden belly, he let out two small deadly farts.

"You're awesome. You're right, this is some nasty gas. I've been trying to avoid it but I think a trip to the bathroom is in order."  
She stood and then knelt to kiss his penis, joking, "I think when you get done, it's going to be out of order."

"You're something else. Are you joining me in here? I'm open for company." He was so ready to drop this dump, knowing it was the kind that would make him oddly enough feel hungry afterward.

PFFFT. It was a short but the most rancid yet and signified trouble ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this should end with a blumpkin


End file.
